I Wish It Could Be
by Marthon
Summary: This is a story about finding true love where it has always been; right in front of you.
1. Chapter 1: Off To A Start!

Chapter 1 Final Revision: Friday, March 14, 2009

Chapter 1 – Off to a Start!

It was a beautiful morning in the Sinnoh region, the Sun shining its nurturing rays across the land. Today was an extra special day for all here in the grand city of Sunyshore, for today was the first day of the Grand Festival.

"Wake up babe." Mike whispered to the beautiful redhead lying next to him.

"Mmm...Five more minutes hun..."she whispered.

"It's ten in the morning Yuki, you don't wanna be late. Today is the start of the Grand Festival."

"I guess you're right Mike. But I'm sleeping in after this is over." she groaned as she rolled over to look at him.

"You bet." was all he said before he kissed her. She got out of bed to get ready.

"Aren't you coming in with me?" she asked.

"Don't you remember what you said to me last night?" he asked, still lying in bed looking at her.

"Oh...right... whatever… forget I even said that. Come on!" she enthusiastically encouraged as she walked to the bathroom, her bright red hair flipping as she turned.

"Right behind you!" he said exclaimed as he leapt from the bed.

As they entered the bathroom, Mike could'nt help but wonder why their bathroom was so large.

"I still can't figure it out. It's beyond me."

"Its cause we got a couples suite this time. Remember?" she said as she was taking off her pajamas. "Besides, this is Sunyshore, everything here is bigger and better.

"Right... I knew that…" he mumbled, as he too was getting ready to get into the shower.

"Uh huh. Sure you did." She said sarcastically. But then she giggled, "Come on silly."

"Im comin hold your horses."

As he got in the shower, Yuki turned the water on and made it as hot as it would go. They stood there holding each other and kissing passionately in the steam the hot water created around their bodies.

_Wow, Im so lucky to have a girlfriend like Yuki. I feel bad for anybody out there who isn't getting to be with the one they love._

Meanwhile, five floors down in the building, a very loud noise can be heard...

"MAY! WAKE UP!" Max yelled as he rapidly pounded on the door.

"Max, that's never gonna to work." Ash said.

"Well do you have any better ideas?" Max retorted.

"Hmmm..." was the only noise he made while thinking of a way to wake up the girl that he has traveled with for the past four years.

"What ya thinkin Ash?" Max inquired while looking at the older trainer with a quizzical look.

"I got it!" Ash exclaimed.

The boy then proceeded to take out his phone and call the girl.

"Oh I know what you're doing!" Max yelled, "You're going to order food so that the smell wakes her up!"

Ash chuckled at the young boys comment "Good guess Max but no. That would take too long. I'm just going to call her. She always answers her phone no matter what."

"You do have a point Ash. Even if she is dead asleep." Max retorted.

On the other side of the door, May's phone started to buzz and blare out 'Every Time We Touch' by Cascada. It almost fell off the table but may snatched it and flipped it open.

"Hello?" May answered softly, still half asleep.

"May, its Ash. You need to get up. The breakfast downstairs is about to close and the Grand Festival starts in a couple hours." Ash said on the other end of the line.

"Pika!" Ash's faithful companion included his two cents into the conversation.

"Those things don't close 'til 10:30 Ash." she groaned through the phone.

"And it's 10 May! The Grand Festival starts at noon! You need to get up!"

May rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

"OH MY GOD IM GONNA BE LATE!" May screamed at the top of her lungs.

She shut her phone and ran into the bathroom so fast she didn't even grab her clothes.

"Um I think she's up now." Max quietly stated as he looked up at Ash.

"Um... yea, I'll have to agree with you on that one." Ash replied, as he stood frozen from her reaction.

"Ka…" Pikachu sighed at the events that had just unfolded.

_I hope the rest of her day is better than this._ Ash thought.

_Oh, I should never have stayed out that late training,_ May contemplated as she frantically got ready for her day._ Ugh, I feel so tired… I'm glad Ash woke me up, though. Maybe he really does care for me… No. He was probably just doing it to help. I hope he likes the routine I have though..._

An hour later, down in the lobby of the Pokémon center, Mike and Yuki are coming out of the elevator and see Ash sitting in front of the television.

"Oh my god it's him." Yuki gasped.

"Who?" her boyfriend asked, looking around the lobby in complete and utter confusion.

"Ash Ketchum!" she exclaimed as she ran over to where he was sitting.

"Huh?" Ash wondered as he turned to who said his name, his motions waking Pikachu, who had been napping in his trainer's lap.

"Wow it really is you! Im such a fan!" she giggled with excitement.

"Um... thanks. Do I know you?" he enquired to his excited fan.

"You probably don't, but im a huge fan. Whoops I already said that didn't I?" She giggled, trying to suppress her joy and excitement.

Mike sighed and shook his head. _Uh oh. I better go stop her from mauling him_. He then ran over to save the famous trainer from his fanatic girlfriend.

"Im sorry we bothered you, but my girlfriend here saw you battle at the Silver Conference and as she said, has been a fan ever since." he explained to the confused boy.

"Oh well thanks! I'm always glad to meet a fan." The Pallet trainer responded cheerily.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu extended his tail to the couple. After this sign of friendship was completed, the small electric mouse returned to his post on Ash's shoulder.

At that time, the elevators opened and May stepped out and walked over to the counter to get her Pokémon from Nurse Joy. After receiving her Pokémon and thanking the nurse, she walked over to where Ash, Mike and Yuki were sitting.

"Hey Ash. Sorry it took me so long to get ready." she said as she was adjusting the red bandanna that covered her beautiful brown hair in front of a wall sized mirror. "Oh did I miss the breakfast?" she asked as she turned around to face him.

"Yea you did, but I got you a couple of donuts." Ash said as he handed May the food.

"Oh thanks Ash." May replied sweetly.

_Now this I expected from him,_ the girl thought as she sat down to eat her food _but, oh wow…_

"These are delicious!" May exclaimed

"I thought you would like them." Ash said to her as he smiled. "They're made with Watmel Berries."

"Thank you Ash! These are my favorite kind!" she giggled with excitement.

After May started to munch down her donuts, she had realized that Ash was talking to the couple sitting on the other side of the coffee table.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner." She quickly introduced herself as she wiped the crumbs from her mouth "My name is May Maple."

"Well my name is Mike, and " he started to say just before he was interrupted

"And I'm Yuki." She blurted out, still thrilled to be in the presence of her idol.

Ash's subconscious managed to get the better of his consciousness at this moment as he was looking at the brunette next to him. _Wow she is beautiful._ _I mean she's dressed normally, but wow…_

Mike and Yuki both noticed the look on his face and Yuki couldn't resist asking

"Is this your girlfriend Ash?"

When Yuki made her comment, both Ash and May both turned bright red, and looked at each other, and then away from each other. Ash tried to cover his face with the brim of his hat. Pikachu however had a huge grin across his face, and was sure to have the established couple notice him.

"No way." May quickly shot back at them. "Um, I uh, I'm gonna go to the bathroom...I'll be right back." she mumbled in extreme embarrassment, trying to hide the red that flooded to her face.

After May left, Ash asked his new friends why they asked what they did.

"Well…"

_Why do people always ask that? _May thought, miffed at the situation that just took place out in the lobby. _I mean how hard is it for a person to keep a thought to themselves?_ The brunette from Petalburg stared at herself in the mirror thinking about whether she should ask him what she has been dying to ask. _What would he say though? I really don't want to lose him from my life. _"Oh what am I gonna do?" May closed her eyes and tried to relax, but her subconcious had other plans and started to imagine life where he wasn't there.

"_I'm sorry May, I just can't be with you. I can't be around you knowing that you like me like that. Im sorry."_

"_No Ash! Please don't go!" she yelled out to him as she tried to leap onto him in a loving embrace. However she fell right through him_

"_I'm sorry May…. Goodbye…." He slowly walked away from her, lowering the brim on his hat._

May's eyes started to tear up her thoughts finished. _No. Ash would never do anything like that. I guess I'll just see how he reacts to my routine today._

With that, May wiped off her tears and returned to the lobby where the object of her dreams waited.

"Why did you ask her that?" Ash questioned his new friends.

"Well we noticed that you like her, and May showed the same signs, hers were much more subtle though." Yuki replied with grace and clarity.

"Is it really that obvious? I thought that nobody would be able to tell."

"It's ok." Mike said to him, "I was the same way."

"Really?" Ash asked his new friend.

"Yeah. When I first saw Yuki at a contest in Hoenn, I noticed how beautiful she was, and how incredibly talented she was." Mike said, his eyes lighting up as he remembered that wonderful day…

"_Wow! What an incredible performance from Yuki and her Rapidash!" the MC's voice boomed out of the enormous speakers mounted throughout the entire contest hall. "Everyone give it up for Yuki!"_

_The applause and cheering only got louder as flowers and plush dolls were thrown into the arena when Yuki and her Rapidash walked off-stage._

"_Wow Rapidash, that was amazing." Yuki said as she stared at the Pokéball she held while walking down one of the many hallways in the contest hall. While she was congratulating her Pokémon,_

"_AAAH!" Yuki exclaimed as she fell to the floor, dropping the Pokéball._

"_Oh my god are you ok?" the man she bumped into frantically asked as he helped her up."I'm sorry I ran into you. I didn't see you" he chuckled as he held up his phone showing the internet._

"_Yeah, I think I'll be fin…"she trailed off as she looked at him. He seemed to be at most a year older than her. His bright green eyes drawing her in. His short brown hair waving in the draft of the long hallway. What really got Yuki's attention though was his height and developed figure. He was about 7 inches taller than her and his shirt hugged his figure and accentuated his muscles._

"_You dropped your Pokéball." He said as he held it out to her. He was entranced by her almost ethereal beauty. Her shoulder length bright red hair, her bright blue eyes capturing his own. Her bright blue dress caressing her slender body, and separating in a 'v' form to show off some of her cleavage. Her soft facial features were what really caught his attention. _

"_Are you sure you're ok?" He asked to her as her eyes continued to dart around and inspect him._

_She shook her head and responded "Yeah…" she paused once more to look into his eyes again. "I'm Yuki."_

"_I'm Mike."_

"_It's nice to meet you Mike." She smiled as she looked into his eyes. "I was just on my way to go get a cup of coffee. Would you like to join me?" she asked him as she nervously fiddled her fingers behind her back._

"_I'd like that."he grinned in excitement to her."My Treat."_

"That was how you met?" Ash asked in surprise.

"Yep. We've been together since that day. And that was almost a year ago now." Yuki finished off explaining their past to Ash.

As they finished their conversation, May was returning from the restroom. Ash got the look that he gets whenever he sees her.

"Dude!" Mike hissed, "Snap out of it!"

Pikachu gave Ash a small shock.

Ash came back to reality right as May got over to them.

"Hey guys. Ready to go?" May asked with a smile on her face when she got to the lounge area.

"Yup, just been waiting for you." Ash said with a smile on his face. Brock and Max already left. They'll meet us at the hall.

Ash's comment however, slightly ticked May off. Not so much though that it was noticeable to all, but Yuki did notice, and she made a mental note to talk to May about it later.

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2: Contest Part 1

I Wish It Could Be

By Marthon

Chapter 2

"Good Morning!" a cheery receptionist said as she smiled from behind of the counter.

"Hi, yes I'd like to enter the contest please." May cheerfully replied as she handed her Trainer Card to the receptionist.

Pikachu chimed in from May's shoulder and smiled to the receptionist.

"And I would like to sign up as well." Yuki added, doing the same.

"Well you're just in time. We were about to cut off registrations." She told them as she took their ID's, and then proceeded to register the girls for the upcoming Contest.

As the two were signing up for the contests to be held later that day, Ash and company were standing around talking about whatever crossed their minds.

"So Ash, what took you and May so long to get here?" Brock inquired his younger travelling companion. "And why is Pikachu on May's shoulder instead of yours?"

"Oh, May slept in and took forever to get ready. And I met Mike and Yuki in the lobby while I was waiting." Ash explained. "As for why he's with her?" Ash paused to think, "I honestly have no idea. I know that she won't let anything bad happen to him so I'm not too worried.

"Yeah, Ash had to call her just to get her to wake up!" Max had gotten excited as he laid on a lot of emphasis to make his sister seem lame and incompetent, completely bypassing the fact that his role model's number one Pokémon was literally hanging around his sister.

"Stop it Max." Brock chastised the young child, "You shouldn't make fun of your sister like that. She's the only family you're going to have when your parents are gone."

The young child lowered his head for a few moments as he thought. "I…guess your right Brock. I'll stop making fun of May like that…" Max admitted in a dejected tone.

"Ok, now that this nice family moment is over, Ash could I talk to you for a minute?" Mike motioned to an area behind them as he interjected, desperate to get away from the awkward environment created by that last conversation.

Ash agreed and began to follow Mike over to the other side of the lobby, out of earshot of everyone else.

"So I noticed that you got that dumbstruck look when May walked back right before we left the hotel." Mike stated to the love struck trainer, "Do you always do that when she walks up?"

"How come you're trying so much to help me?" Ash asked, "I mean don't get me wrong I don't mind someone helping me, but why?"

"Because, I can see that you love that girl to death, and its killing you to not be with her." Mike explained to him. "You need to man up and go ask that girl out now!"

Ash was caught off guard that Mike had so much insight into him even though he just met him earlier that day.

"But what do I say!" Ash responded in a loud and higher than normal tone. "And what am I supposed to do if she says no!"

At this point, Ash was starting to panic and hyperventilate.

"Ok, first you need to calm down, and were not gonna do anything today. You just need to relax and enjoy the contest today. Go and cheer for her. Be the loudest person in that place." Mike encouraged the Pallet Champion as he pointed in the direction of the main contest hall.

Ash took a deep breath and sighed "Alright. I'll take your advice."

"Now that's the spirit!" Mike cheered, "Alright, let's get back. I'm sure the girls are done registering by now."

"Hey hun, where'd you and Ash run off to?" Yuki asked with a smile on her face.

"Nowhere special Babe. Ash was just lettin' me in on some training secrets of his." Mike replied as he gave his girlfriend a kiss.

"But I don't have any…" Ash was interrupted when Mike slung his arm over Ash's shoulder, shaking him.

"Right Ash?"

_I think I know what's going on here. _Ash quickly tried to figure out this puzzling situation.

"Um, oh yeah I told him some of my training secrets." Ash responded, trying to play things cool.

_But why does Yuki seem to know what's going on? Do they have a secret code or something?_ Ash started to think about what had just happened between him and his new friends.

"You ok Ash?" May tilted her head wearing a worried look on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine May." Ash smiled as he shook his confusion to the back of his mind, to be reviewed later.

"Good, because I don't want you to miss my performance today!" she told him as she turned and flipped around and her brunette hair lit up in the sunlight from the glass roof. This awoke a feeling inside Ash that he enjoyed and now he truly felt like following Mike's exact instructions.

"Welcome everyone to this year's exciting Grand Festival here in Sunyshore!" the MC exclaimed with much excitement.

The stands were filled to the brim with fans that had come from far and wide to see their favorite coordinators perform today, and the sound of the cheering was almost deafening.

"Who do you think will win today Brock? Max inquired to his wizened friend. "I know May will beat everyone to a pulp." He said as he made a punching motion at the air in front of him.

"We'll just have to wait and see, Max. There are some tough coordinators here today. It certainly won't be easy." Brock stated coolly, "And besides, it's only the appeal rounds today. The battle rounds aren't until tomorrow."

"Well then if May is as good as you two say she is, it's definitely gonna be close between her and Yuki. She's quite the formidable opponent." Mike confidently boasted his girlfriend's prowess.

"Wait a second," Brock interrupted before Max could issue his retort, "Where's Ash?"

"May, wait up!" Ash yelled down the hallway towards the locker room.

She tilted her head to the side as she turned around to see the young trainer approaching her, showing him her bright, cheery smile.

"Yeah Ash what's up?"

"I just wanted to wish you luck." Ash smiled to her. "Oh and Pikachu, you gotta come with me. You can't go with May on stage.

"Oh thanks Ash! And he's right Pikachu, I can only go up there with the Pokémon I've registered with." She hugged Ash to show how much she cared about what he said.

"No problem May." Ash replied as he awkwardly returned her hug. Pikachu made the shoulder switch, much to his dismay.

"Hey, I gotta run. I need to get to the stage." She said as she turned back down the hall,

"I wanna hear you cheering for me when I'm up there Ash!" she dictated to him, only turning her head towards him and smiling that beautiful smile of hers.

"Pika…" the yellow mouse sighed as she ran down the hall.

"Why so glum buddy?" Ash asked his long-time companion as he was returning to where his friends were waiting.

"Pikachu pika kapi chupi." The mouse told him. "Ka, chupi pi!"

"Yeah I did know what you were feeling, but wanted you to say it anyways" Ash said in a joking manner, "And why so glum when she was walking away? You'll see her in a little bit once the appeals are all over."

"Pi pi chu kapi chu chu Pikachu." He said to his trainer.

"Because that's what I'd rather be doing?" Ash was a bit caught off guard by his loyal Pokémon's comment. "Well… your right that I'd rather spend time around May more, but how am I supposed to do that?"

"Pikachu." He stated plainly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well you can keep hanging around her buddy. I'm not gonna stop you." Ash smiled to his partner, but then became lost in thought as he walked.

_That was a bit weird.. Well it is true that Pokémon tend to take on the personalities, likes and dislikes of their trainers. Maybe Pikachu just isn't afraid like I am…_ Ash sighed as he turned the corner to walk into the seating area of the contest hall. _Best not worry about that now though. I have a contest to watch!_

"Hey guys, what have I missed?" Ash asked as he sat down next to a wise breeder.

"Where have you been Ash?" Max jumped at the chance to gather information on where his older role model had been.

"Wow Max, chill. I was just wishing May luck in the contest, that's all." He explained in a calm and collected tone, as he focused in on the upcoming contest routines, while Pikachu dug into Ash's pack for his trusty ketchup bottle, and sat in the seat beside his master.

"Wow! Here we are with our next contestant, the beautiful Yuki from the wonderful city of Lilycove all the way in Hoenn!" the MC roared into the microphone. "She will be performing with her elegant Rapidash today, so let's see what she has in store for us today!"

"Ok Rapidash lets win this one for Ash and May." She whispered to the Pokéball.

"Ok Rapidash! Let's win this!" Yuki yelled as she spun, her blue dress flowing slightly behind her. The bright sparkles on her dress lit up like newborn stars shining their first light to the universe under the spotlights, her bright red hair flowing through the air behind her as she spun and tossed out her Pokéball into the arena.

Rapidash burst out of its Pokéball in a flash of white light, completely surrounded in a bright firestorm. Right as it landed, the flames dissolved away. Standing there was a proud and strong flaming horse.

"Ok, Rapidash, Let's get this party started shall we?" she stretched out her open hand towards her loyal friend in the middle of the arena, a confident smile appeared on her face, showing that she was ready for anything.

Right at that moment, Rapidash started to run around in circles around the center of the arena. Then several Rapidash started to appear as if it were a herd of them. Suddenly, without any word from Yuki, they burst into flames and began to create a tornado of fire. Suddenly, another, smaller ring appeared running in the opposite direction.

"Ok let's wrap this up! Fire Blast and then hit that with a Hyper Beam!" she commanded, with complete trust in her Pokémon.

Rapidash's fiery mane shot forward into the sky. A large ball of fire began to take shape and hover above the contest arena. "Ok Rapidash! Use Hyper Beam on it!" Rapidash pointed her head to the sky, and released a powerful beam of energy. At the last second, the fireball was super-condensed as the beam connected with it. There was a bright flash as everyone in the stands shielded their eyes. When they opened them, in the center of the air was a small star, shining brightly. After a minute of silence by the crowd, Yuki gave her final command; "Release it!" Rapidash did as she was instructed, and the star dissolved from the top into millions of tiny lights that floated out above the crowds. As they slowly descended, they flickered out, like the sparks from a log on a campfire.

Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3: May's Turn

I Wish It Could Be

By Marthon

Chapter 3

As the awe and wonderment subsided,, everyone erupted in thunderous applause. Rapidash began to prance around the arena as Yuki started to bow as flowers and plush dolls were thrown from the stands.

"That was an incredible performance! Everyone give it up for Yuki one more time!"

"YEAH YUKI! WAY TO GO!" Mike yelled from his seat in the stands behind Ash and Brock.

"Wow..." were the only words that came out of Ash's mouth.

"Pika…" Ash's trusty companion stated in wonderment

"Looks like May really has to put on a show now after that performance." Brock stated calmly.

"That was…I don't have any words for that." Max sat with his jaw dropped, still processing what had just occurred.

"Alright our next contestant is May Maple, who hails all the way from Petalburg City in the Hoenn Region!" the MC announced with a strong tone of control, as if he were commanding an army.

_Ok May, you can do this. Your performance is going to be way better than hers was. _

The MC's voice came over the speaker system backstage. "Everyone, please welcome May Maple from Petalburg City to the stage!"

_Ok… here we go._

As May walked out onto the stage, her long red dress flowed along the ground behind her. The cheering from the crowd was absolutely deafening. It was like being on an airfield with a fleet of passenger planes landing at once.

"Alright Glaceon, take the stage!" she yelled as she tossed the Pokéball into the air, the device sliding out of her red silk gloved hands. Although May could barely hear her own voice, she hoped that Glaceon would be able to hear her.

Glaceon burst forth from its Pokéball in a flash of bright light, only to be enshrouded in a small snowstorm. When the ice type landed, the small storm quickly dissipated, leaving a small area of snow around with bubbles escaping, courtesy of the Pokéball stickers she placed on it.

"Ok Glaceon, start off with a Sand Attack, and then blast it with an Icy Wind!" She yelled, and then was relieved when her Pokémon acknowledged her commands."

Glaceon began with a swift movement, kicking some sand behind her, and doing a back-flip. A quarter way through the flip, Glaceon released an Icy Wind. The snowy blast reached the sand and froze it in mid-air, causing needle thin icicles to form, and hold the dust up in the air.

_Come on Glaceon, please get this right…._

"COME ON GLACEON! STICK THAT LANDING!" Ash yelled from the stands as loud as he could.

"Ash! Don't fall over on those people!" Brock yelled as he got up to yank the enthusiastic young boy back, and preventing him from flipping over the railing.

"Thanks Brock." He quickly turned back to see if Glaceon had stuck the landing. Instead he saw the ice formation, and he thought he saw letters, but wasn't exactly sure. He brushed it off to pay attention to the rest of the performance. Ash saw that May's Glaceon had used Sunny Day, throwing up a bright ball of sunlight replicating energy, and then caused a blizzard to circle around the stage in a giant ball. The light from the Sunny Day was being thrown off of the ice crystals and shooting light everywhere like a giant disco ball. The lights in the contest hall dimmed to emphasize the light from May and Glaceon's performance

"Wow…." Was all Ash was able to say.

_YES! Is he looking?_ May looked up to where Ash was seated, only to find him staring down at her. Not the creepy kind of stare that a stalker gives, but more of the stare that someone gives when they are deeply crazy about someone._ Oh my god… I think he noticed it!_ May then noticed that when she stared at him, that he didn't look away from her.

Mike saw May staring up at Ash. _Well this is interesting… they haven't looked away from each other… _

"Wow! What a beautiful performance from…." The MC began to fade away from May's awareness.

May became so oblivious that she hadn't realized that the lights had come back up and Glaceon was done with the performance. She had to brush up against May's legs to snap her out of her trance, her Pokémon's cold body bringing her back to reality. She quickly forced a smile to her face and waved to the audience as she walked backstage.

_I should go find Ash and ask him if he saw it._ May thought as she was being congratulated by the other coordinators in the locker room.

"Brock, what's up with him?" Max asked his figurative father figure about their new friend.

"Not sure Max." Brock replied as he turned around to look at Mike. "What do you mean….huh?" Brock began to wave a hand in front of the boy's face. "Yo Mike, you in there at all?"

"Whoa, thanks Brock. I must have zoned out." Mike shook his head to clear his thoughts.

The MC's voice came over the sound system, "Well it looks like we have some tough coordinators to beat here today! Let's see who's up next."

Backstage in the locker rooms, May was greeted with applause by the other coordinators.

"That was a wonderful performance May. Good job." Yuki congratulated her as she walked over. "You might have even beaten me."

"Oh thanks Yuki. I just did what came natural to me that's all." May brushed off her comment as if it was nothing, trying to keep a sense of control over herself.

"So…" Yuki started as she led May off around the corner away from the other coordinators, "I saw the first part of your performance; did you really practice with Glaceon to have the sand freeze into his name?"

"YOU SAW THAT!" May yelled out.

"Shhh quiet down and yes I saw it. It was really clever actually, but are you sure he saw it?"

"…" May was quiet for a few seconds as she stared off into nothingness. She came back saying only "…I have no idea. I think he did though. I mean he didn't look away when I looked up at him. I was so locked with his gaze that Glaceon had to snap me out of it."

"That's good!" Yuki enthusiastically whispered. "I'll make some calls and set you guys up with a dinner tonight

"Oh thank you!" May cooed as she moved in to give Yuki a hug to thank her.

A passing male coordinator stopped to watch the supposed girl on girl action.

"Buzz off creep I have a boyfriend." Yuki snapped to him with a harsh ferocity as she broke May's hug.

"Yeesh…" the guy started to mumble as he walked away from them.

"Pervert." Yuki whispered to herself. "Anyways, I have a friend here in town, she works at the finest restaurant on the beachfront, and she owes me a favor or two."

"Wow thank you again Yuki, I'm not sure how I can ever repay you for your kindness."

"It's nothing May. Really. Now, let's get out of here and head to the mall. We need to find you something nice to wear tonight." She smiled as she went to go ready herself in her regular attire of the day.


	4. Chapter 4: Date Night Prep

I Wish It Could Be

By Marthon

Chapter 4

The lobby of the contest hall was full of people filing out of the arena, with some people crowding in some small circles talking about many things; some including the events of the contest, others what they should do with the rest of their day.

"Ash, I can't find May anywhere. I even tried looking for Yuki." Max looked up to his older companions.

"It's fine Max. They probably went off to do girl stuff." Ash eased they young teen's vexation. "You know your sister, she goes off to do things by herself sometimes."

"Hey guys" Mike called as he walked up, "Don't worry about the girls. Yuki just texted me saying they were going to the mall." Mike slid his phone into his pocket as he turned to his left. "Hey Ash what say you and me head to the park and do some training?" Mike asked as he slid his PokéNav into his pocket.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea Mike." Ash agreed with the current plans. "The more practice before my Gym match the better!"

"Oh Ash can I watch?" Max started to jump up and down in excitement, but Mike gave Brock a look saying what he really wantedintended.

And he took the hint. "Actually Max, how about we go see the lighthouse?"

"Aww but I wanted to go watch Ash and Mike train!" he whimpered as he crossed his arms and pouted in an effort to get his way.

"Tell you what" Brock said as he knelt down to the youth's eye level and placed a hand on his shoulder, "wWe'll stop for ice cream on the way there, _and_ once we get to the lighthouse. huh How's that sound?"

"Going to the lighthouse doesn't sound as interesting as watching Ash and Mike train. Max looked away from Brock towards Ash and Mike., but I think you've hooked me on the ice cream Brock. Let's go!"

Brock sighed and tried again, "Well we're in Sunyshore Max, this city is huge! There has to be something you wanna do more than watch Ash train right?"

"Not really Brock. Ash always makes his training interesting. It'll probably be better with another experienced trainer going up against him." He finished as he motioned toward Mike.

"Well, let's just start walking around. I'm sure you'll see something that interests you soon enough." Brock stood and began to lead Max off towards the city, leaving Ash and Mike behind.

"I'm right behind you Max." Brock turned to bid farewell to his friends for a while, running to catch up with the excited child.

"Later Brock!" both Ash and Mike said as they waved their friends off.

"I hope they have fun, but that was a bit odd." Ash stated, trying to destroy his current state of confusion. "Max always watches me train no matter what. I wonder why and how Brock got him to go with him."

His efforts didn't seem to be enough.

"We're not going to train Ash. You've got a date tonight." Mike stated as he started to walk off into the crowd, not giving Ash a chance to argue what he just told him.

"Wha!" was the only thing that came out of Ash's mouth as he ran after Mike.

Ash finally caught up with him outside the contest arena. The front courtyard was a beautifully landscaped area, with trees sculpted into many different Pokémon, and intricate tile designs on the ground that swirled and weaved their way on the ground in a fractal pattern; infinitely complex, but surprisingly simple. The sun was shining brightly today, with very few clouds in the sky.

Ash was bent over panting after running half the distance of a full football field is long. "What do you mean-" Ash continued to pant. "I have a date tonight?" he continued to breathe heavily as he stood up.

"Both Yuki and I saw you and May staring at each other during the contest. You two are actually far closer than we initially thought. Yuki was actually quite surprised by it."

Ash by this point had already drifted off into his thoughts, dreaming of the wonderful times he could be spending with May…

_The young couple are standing on an expansive beach of bright white sand bleached with the warm colors that a Sinnoh sunset is notorious for. May ran out to the edge of the ocean and dug her feet into the sand as the soft gentle waves washed over them, remnants of a much more powerful force._

"_Oh Ash… this is the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen!" she turned around as she said this, and Ash had one of the best display's he could dream of: the girl of his dreams, standing with a picturesque sunset behind her, the sun eclipsed by May's figure. As he walked over to her, she a gorgeous brunette stood up on her tippy toes to kiss him. He reciprocated her act, and slowly placed his hands around her in a soft and loving embrace, yet firm and safe at the same time._

Ash sighed as he came back to reality; "I just….." he took a moment to gather his thoughts, "I wish it could be y'know?" he turned his head towards mike with a slight tilt, and then his saddened feelings were visibly noticeable in his hung his head in sadness and sunk his shoulders.

Mike placed a hand on his love-struck friends shoulder, "Dude, I know it blows now, and it has up to this point, but I promise, were gonna make things way better. You, Mme, May, and Yuki."

"Yeah…" Ash brought up his head, and as his face was revealed to Mike, he seemed to have a new air of determination and courage to him. "Alright how's tonight gonna go anyways? I don't have anything nice to wear."

"Don't worry. The girls have gone to the mall to pick up some nice dresses, and you and I are heading to a designer store across town."

"Well couldn't we go to the mall too?" the auburn eyed trainer asked.

"And risk running into our girls? Nah that probly wouldn't end well. Come one we gotta get there and get fitted. It might take some time if they need to adjust whatever you get."

The young men walked off to catch a cab into the heart of the city…

The Sunyshore Central Mall was truly a huge place. Many referred to it as a city unto itself, complete with an indoor theme park and attached water park, 5000 stores, and 6 floors. The central atrium reached floor to ceiling, and the glass dome reached even further up into the sky above.

"Wow! I've never been in a place so huge!" May exclaimed in wonderment of her surroundings. May stood on the ground floor of the mall looking up at the dome, and all of the people moving about.

_It's amazing how all the chaos of these people going so many different places at once, yet the group moves so fluidly…_ May's wonderment seemed like it would never cease.

"Come on May, we may be tourists here, but we came here for a reason." Yuki grabbed May's wrist and started to pull her along, pushing her way through the crowd.

At this point, May started to really try to decipher who Yuki really was, and why she was helping her. _Is she here because I never folded that last tab when the Millennium Comet was here?_ Yuki's petit frame was what came first in the list of information; her sky blue vest hugged her body, although it looked to be rather comfortable, and how it seemed to compliment her bright red hair, even though now she had it up in a ponytail. _I mean I wasn't told anything like this would happen._ After that came her mini-skirt, which went halfway down her thighs. The design on the miniskirt was simple; bright white, with a pink Pokéball symbol on the rear right, similar to that which adorned May's headband._ Who knows though…I'm glad she and Mike are here though. Ash and I would never be going to dinner just the two of us. And definitely not at the fanciest restaurant in town either._

"Ok Yuki, I gotta ask,; what's up with you and Mike helping Ash and I? I mean I'm grateful, but I still don't understand why."

"It's nothing really. I've told you that. I'm sure Mike has told Ash that too." She said to her inquisitive friend as she led them into one of the many dress shops that dotted the halls of the mall.

"Wait…" May stopped in the doorway to the store, causing somewhat of a disturbance as other women were trying to enter and leave the popular chain store.

Yuki led her into the storeout of the doorway and off to the side. of the store; sSoft music was playing throughout the speakers, and there were many women who were in the store looking for a dress, some were alone and others were with their boyfriends or mothers.

"What's wrong? I thought you knew Mike was helping Ash." She stated with confusion spread across her face.

"It's not that. It's that you won't tell me why you and Mike are going so out of your way to help us." The brunette started to show a feisty side as she stared Yuki down, which slightly frightened, but more than anything, impressed her.

"Ok May, I can safely say you've earned it." Yuki turned around and they both walked further into the store to look at the many dresses for sale.

"_Ugh why can't I just get enough courage to ask her out?" Mike beat himself up inside for not taking the chance he had earlier that day._

_By this time, it was now close to 10 pm and was already very dark out, with the sun still shining a sliver of light at the end of another long summer day. _

"_Wow… how long have I been out here now?" Mike wondered aloud as he looked for which pocket he left his phone in.. _

"_You've been out here for a few hours now." a voice mysteriously crept out of the bushes._

_Mike stopped looking for his phone as he heard the voice._

"_You should probably set up a camp of some sort shouldn't you?" thisThe other voice was definitely a female's voice, but it still left Mike confused. He immediately took a defensive position, and called out his Manectric._

"_Give me light!" he exclaimed as he called his most trusted partner to his side. With that, Manectric immediately started to glow and illuminate the surrounding area. The grass lit up as though it was under the intense light of the sun, and some of the trees off in the distance became slightly visible. The Ledian in the surrounding trees stopped their dance of lights because of the sudden light source._

"_Who are you?" Mike asked with a slight tone of hesitance in his voice._

"_Relax dude we won't hurt you. I'm John." He stuck out his hand. to shake._

"_And I'm Kristin." Her sweet voice was starting to ease Mike's apprehension towards the couple._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Uh… I'm Mike. Umm…Wwhat are you two doing out here in the middle of the night scaring people?" He asked as he gingerly stuck his hand out and to shook shake John's hand._

"_You should be asking yourself the same question." John shot back, albeit in a very welcoming tone. This however left Mike in a state of confusion. "Well besides the scaring people part."_

"_Um, sweetie, I think we broke him" Kristin whispered to her apparent boyfriend._

"_Relax, I'll help him out" John proceeded to step forward and wave his hand in front of Mikes face._

"_Hello? You in there?" he questioned trying to figure out why the boy in front of him just suddenly froze._

"_Why would you ask thatHuh?" Mike uttered as he snapped back into the realm of conscious thoughtwas confused by John's statement._

"_Ok never mind that. Come on Kristi, let's set up camp for the night. Mike would you like to camp stay here as well?" John's welcoming invitation was hard for Mike to refuse._

"_Well sure I think that would be ok. You two don't seem dangerous or anything. Manectric, can you start us a fire once we get some wood?" Mike asked his best friend of many years._

"_Man!" the Pokémon nodded in acknowledgementd._

"_So how do you like the soup?" Kristin asked the inhabitants of their tiny camp._

"_Amazing as always sweetness." John said with a smile_

_Mike's reaction was anything but subtle. "This is some of the best soup I've ever had! Where did you learn to cook like this?" Mike exclaimed between slurps, with the apparent statement that he couldn't get enough of the girls cooking._

"_My mom is a famous chef back in Johto. I learned everything I know from her. Plus I've figured out a few tricks on my own." She explained._

"_So Mike, I gotta ask ya, what were you doing out here by yourself, without even your Pokémon present to protect you?" John asked, still trying to figure out why this young man of 18 was alone in the wilderness._

"_Well, there's this girl I really like, but I'm not sure how to tell her that…I guess I just wandered out here lost in my thoughts." Mikes eyes became glazed over with how he felt about this girl, and with these thoughts, a smile crept onto his face. Y'know, a genuine smile, not one of those fake smiles that you see in family portraits._

"_She's beautiful, funny, an amazing coordinator, and not afraid to be who she is." He began to ramble on as though he were a crazy person._

"_Sounds to me like you could use some help am I right?" Kristin asked the love struck trainer across from her._

"_Yea that would be awesome." Mike said to them as they listened to him continue to ramble. "But who would wanna help me ask a girl out?" he asked in defeat._

"_We can, and will." John assured the trainer._

"_How are ya gonna help me though?" he asked the apparent god-sent people in front of him._

"_Easy" John started, "I'm going to help you muster the courage to ask her out, and Kristin is going to talk to, I'm sorry I don't think you've told us her name." John mentioned in the middle of his sentence_

"_Oh my bad, her name is Yuki. Yuki Nakamura."_

"_Ah right. Kristin is going to talk to her about this similar matter, without giving out any information that you like her." John finished his plan._

"_I'm not sure how I would be able to thank you two enough. But how come you're so ready to help me, even though we are complete strangers to each other?" Mike asked _

"_Well I was in a similar situation that you are in now. I was 18 at the time just like you, and a couple approached me while I had my head sunk on the table of a corner diner in Goldenrod. They offered to help me out. Letting them help me has been the Bbest decision I've ever made in my life." John began to smile as he too began to remember past events of his life, events which shaped what his life iswho he has become today. "They said that they only way that we could repay them is to show them how happy I was after I finally asked Kristin out, and to pass on this help to whoever we meet along our travels. Anyone who is in a similar situation as I was in. and that will be our requirement for you and Yuki; to show us how happy you two are, and to pass on this good fortune of finding true love." John finished his speech._

"_And do I want to ask what would happen if we didn't?" Mike asked meekly with a hint of fear in his voice._

"_You don't wanna." Kristin immediately shot back with a look of terror on her face._

"_Ok then I will show you two how happy I will be with Yuki and how happy she is with me…hopefully…" Mike trailed off as terrible thoughts of being shot down by the girl he was going crazy over, but immediately shoved them away to finish his thought. "And we will pass on the good fortune of finding true love to anyone we meet in our travels."_

"_Oh goody we get to help again!" Kristin exclaimed and clapped her hands in front of her, her voice full of excitement._

"_Alright then we will start first thing in the morning. Oh by the way, do you have a picture of Yuki?" John asked_

"_Yeah I need to know what she looks like." Kristin mentioned as though she almost forgot._

_Yeah I have one on my PokénavPokéNav… here." Mike showed them the picture of his dream girl on the tiny device._

"_Oh wow… she's beautiful." They both said in a soft voice of amazement._

"WoahWhoa hold on a sec, I thought you said that things went great as soon as she ran into you in the hall?" Ash asked in another bout of confusion.

"Well it's easier to tell that way. We don't have to get into long stuff." Mike clarified the auburn eyed trainer.

"How does.." _How do I put this…_ "Lying make things easier?"

The boys were now in one of the most well knownwell-known men's clothing shops in the city, the Impression Emporium. The store was of an average size, with dark walls, paneled with stained wood, and finished with a semi-gloss shine.

"I should ask the girls what they've gotten done to prep for tonight." Mike took out his phone and sent Yuki a text message.

Back in the dress store, Yuki's phone started to buzz. _Oh crap._ "Hey May?"

"How does this one look?" May asked as she stepped out of the dressing rooms.

Yuki was left speechless as May stood there, wearing a strapless red dress that began just below her collarbone, with criss-crossing pleats alternating directions, ending the sequence just above her knees. She walked back in to look at herself in the mirror. As she was posing in the mirror, Yuki walked in.

Yuki praised May's choice, "You look gorgeous. Some stilettos and a matching purse and I'm bettin' you'll be the best looking person in the place."

"Well thank you Yuki. But what are you wearing tonight?" she asked as she kept looking at herself in the mirror and smoothing her dress down, even though it was snug up against her slim body.

"Oh it's nothing special. Just a simple v-neckV-neck halter that's all." She was trying to play down her choice.

_Oh I almost forgot._ Yuki pulled out her phone and replied to Mike's text.

_dont worry about us. were about to go buy some shoes. _

_well leave right after i promise. _

_ love ya! _

"Ok May, we need to get finish up here in the mall. We need to go get ready for tonight."


	5. Chapter 5: The Date!

I Wish It Could Be

By Marthon

Chapter 5

"Dude, I'm completely nervous." Ash was fidgeting, and it was completely obvious.

Ash and Mike were standing out in front of a somewhat high building. It was placed on stilts, so those dining inside could have an incredible view of the ocean.

At this moment, a cab pulled up, and two beautiful women climbed out. They walked over to where the two young men were standing, and immediately started to look them over. They were both wearing white collared shirts underneath sport coats.

"Ooh grey. Nice choice Mike." Yuki walked up and gave him a kiss. "It suits you very much."

"You look beautiful yourself hun. This pink dress really suits you." Mike leaned backwards to take in more of his girlfriend's image, while leaving his hands on her hips.

Meanwhile a certain pair of young adults were at a loss for words as they looked each other over.

_Wow… she looks so beautiful_ Ash was busy looking all around her body. Her dress showed off her legs and her curves, as the criss-crossing pleats alternated directions as the descended down her dress, with 3 sections of fabric ending well below her neckline. When his eyes got to her hair, he was surprised to see her hair let down, instead of her signature look of being parted to the sides.

May's mind was abuzz with all kinds of thoughts. _I didn't know he could clean up so well! That black coat really does him justice. _

"Come on you two snap out of it!" Mike walked over with Yuki on his arm to bring their love-struck companions with them.

Ash shook his head to clear his mind, but was still at a loss for what to do next, when May stuck out her arm towards him.

"Well Ash? Aren't you gonna lead me inside?" May kept her arm out so her date could lead her inside of the most exclusive restaurant in the city.

_Wow I can't believe that I'm actually on a date with May tonight! Wow this night is going to be incredible. I can just feel it!_ Ash's mind was filled with positive thoughts of how this night would end.

"What do you think Ash and May are doing right now brock?" Max asked as he tried his best to defeat his older friend in the video game they were playing.

"They're probably out at the Oceanview. Mike said they all were going to the finest restaurant in the city. It was an easy guess."

"I'm amazed Ash didn't take Pikachu." The boy said, glancing over to Ash's faithful partner, who was snoozing the night away.

"It shows how serious Ash is. He wanted to be alone with May tonight." Brock said as he easily wiped the floor with Max in the game.

_Now that would be an awesome ending to the night_. Ash thought as he and May were seated at a table for two by the window. The window was a single curved piece of glass that made for an impressive vista viewing area of the shoreline, with the lighthouse off to the east, illuminating the waters with each passing of its powerful light. Their table had a cream colored tablecloth, with a single candle inside of a deep green glass.

As the couple was taking in their new surroundings, admiring how beautiful everything was, their waitress walked up. "Good evening, my name is Michelle; I'm gonna be your waitress for the night. Is there anything I can start you off with to drink?"

"Michelle!" Yuki heard her friend introducing herself and immediately jumped for joy.

"Yuki! Oh my god I haven't seen you in forever! How've you been?"

"Yeesh, these girls…" Mike sighed as he walked over to let the night progress. "Ladies, we're ruining their night, you can talk later."

"Oh right I'm terribly sorry. What did you two want to drink?" Michelle's face flushed with embarrassment at her slip up.

"This place is absolutely wonderful." May said as she looked around the restaurant and out at the view of the ocean.

The sun was beginning to set, and was throwing a beautiful mosaic of warm colors up into the sky. There were many shades of orange in the sky, and were radiating through the clouds. The sky on the opposite side of the sunset had already started to turn dark, and transitioned perfectly into the dark orange at the end of the sunset.

"So, like do you guys know what ya guys gonna get?" Michelle asked as she came up to their table.

As Ash and May quietly sat eating their meal, while the table across from them was abuzz with conversation.

_These girls have phones. Don't ya think they'd talk more?_ Mike sat and tried to enjoy his steak as the two girls across from him talked at the speed of light about anything and everything.

"Wow they must not talk a lot." Ash commented to May. She didn't hear his comment though, for she was deeply lost in her thoughts as she quietly munched on her salad.

"_That was some incredible food huh may?" Ash was holding May at her shoulder as she rested her head on his as they walked down the moon soaked beach. "I wonder what else about this night could be great."_

_May stopped and looked at Ash. She turned from his embrace to look at him directly. "Ash…"_

"_Yeah May?" he looked deep into her eyes, and at that instant, they felt as though they could peer into each other's souls._

_They both began to move closer to each other, and closing their eyes. When their lips finally met, there was an explosion of pent up energies inside of them. Ash immediately wrapped his arms around her and began to hold her tight, never wanting her to leave him. May's hands worked their way up and took root in Ash's thick auburn hair. _

"May?" Ash tried to get her attention as he waved a hand in front of her face.

May jumped in her seat and dropped her fork as she was being ripped from her thoughts.

"Whoa you ok? You jumped pretty high." Ash asked her with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ash." She tried to dismiss him from his worry, but that didn't work out like she hoped.

"I don't think you are May." Ash pressed on. "You haven't really said a word since we got our food. What's bothering you?"

"I guess… I guess I'm just a bit nervous that's all." She picked her fork back up

"Why would you be nervous?" Ash was determined to find out why his dream girl was so out of it. "It's just us here at this table, and we've been travelling for years together. Now come on, what's buggin ya?"

"I…" _I guess I have to keep talking now…_ "I've been thinkin about what's happened today." May looked down at the solitary candle in the center of their table "How Mike and Yuki have so generously given up their time to help us."

"What do you mean?" Ash thought he knew what she was talking about, but decided to let her continue with what she was saying.

"I mean I'm glad really I am. It's just you and me tonight here at dinner. I've wanted this for a long time now." May looked up from the candle and deep into Ash's eyes, connecting with him. She never wanted those eyes to look away from hers ever again.

"Yeah it is a bit weird, but do you think that we'd ever be doing this if they hadn't come into our lives? If they hadn't we'd probly be spending the evening the way we usually do; you and Max would fight over something and I'd be talking to Brock about his food."

"Yeah. Thanks Ash." May smiled to the trainer across from her. "That really made me feel better. Thanks."

"No problem May." He smiled back to her. "I'll always help you whenever you need it."

"So, where's Pikachu at? I was expecting you to have kept him with you even with us being at dinner."

"I convinced him to stay with Brock. He said he wanted some of the dessert from here though so that's what sealed the deal for him." Ash laughed at his Pokémon's obsession with human food.

"Speaking of dessert, what were ya thinkin of getting?" May asked Ash as she finished up with her salad.

"I'm not sure yet. This steak is excellent. It's the best one I've ever had!" He smiled to express his satisfaction with his meal.

"Well let's try to find Michelle so we can get a dessert menu." May began to scan the room looking for their waitress.

"Uh, May."

"Yeah Ash?" she turned to face him with a smile on her face, which in turn caused Ash to smile back at her.

"Heh, she's right behind you." Ash pointed in the direction of their waitress with his knife.

Michelle was still actively conversing with Yuki, with Mike finishing off his steak as well. He was keeping entertained with his phone streaming mobile TV and wireless headphones.

"Um Michelle, I think Ash and May are requiring your services." Yuki interjected into her conversation to help keep her new friends' night going smoothly.

"Oh right." She hopped up from her seat and walked over with a smile on her face. "Whatcha guys need. Are you ready for dessert?"

"I'd say their night went great." Mike sat holding his girlfriend on a bench above the beach. They had a complete view of the beach and could see Ash and May down by the water, enjoying the end of their wonderful evening.

"Yeah." Yuki sat up straighter under Mike's arm. "Hey hun?"

"What's up love?" he said as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry about what happened at dinner. It's just I haven't seen or heard much from Michelle in forever. It must've been fate or something that we saw her tonight."

"Don't worry about it ok?" he pulled her in closer and she naturally laid her head on his shoulder. "I wasn't complaining was I? I was able to catch up on the game anyways."

"You're such a guy." She said in a lovingly sarcastic tone.

"I know but you love me anyways." Mike smiled as he finished his sentence and moved in to kiss the woman of his dreams.

"Wow." Both Ash and May had looked up at the top of the beach to see their friends sharing a deep and passionate kiss.

_It's now or never May. Kiss him!_

"Hey Ash."

He turned to look at May, and immediately after they made eye contact, she moved closer and stepped up on her toes to kiss the man she'd always been dreaming of kissing.

For a moment, Ash was startled and surprised by May's actions, but once those feelings were subsiding and being replaced with his love for her, the kiss ended. Ash though quickly realized what was happening and placed arms around her.

"That was amazing." Ash wore a smile from ear to ear. "Can we do that again?"

"I'd love to." May sweetly replied as she moved in to kiss him again.

This kiss was better than the last, mainly because there was no surprise on Ash's part. After a few seconds, they parted their lips and began to explore each other. Their tongues danced around each other like Bellossom on a bright and sunny day.


End file.
